V5 Pregame Characters
Not all students of Aurora High School were abducted for Version Five. Some students have appeared in the pregame of V5 without having been chosen for the island proper. Below is a list of all V5 characters that have appeared in at least one thread of V5 without having been debuted on the island. Adam Finn Handled by: '''TheSSF '''Appearances: *Passing Slowly Through the Vector Aidan Flynn Handled by: '''Hollyquin '''Appearances: *Outrun My Gun *J'en Ai Marre *Passing Slowly Through the Vector Annabelle Summers Handled by: '''Tythanin '''Appearances: *Where Is My Muse? Autumn Cobb Handled by: '''Palhinuk '''Appearances: *Pardon the Dust Brad Poole Handled by: '''Blastinus '''Appearances: *Whatever Bradley Edwards Handled by: '''kervin555 '''Appearances: *Debates and Discourse *The King of Limbs Caleb Luke Matthews Handled by: '''Acidic '''Appearances: *On The Arcade Floor Cherry Vincent Handled by: '''Mimi '''Appearances: *LSMFT Chitose Saionji Handled by: '''Hollyquin '''Appearances: *All My Love to Long Ago Chris Jackson Handled by: '''antonm1107 '''Appearances: *Encyclopedia of Ignorance Cody Dorsey Handled by: '''Casey the Undead '''Appearances: *This One Time At Band Camp Cynthia Welsh Handled by: '''Blastinus '''Appearances: *What Is A Hero? *I Played Baseball With My Younger Brother Daniel Fernandez Handled by: '''Nadir '''Appearances: *Madness (The Past) *Different Day, Same Shit Daniel Worcester Handled by: '''Blastinus '''Appearances: *Quarter Turn Punch *F is for Finance and Future David Anderson Handled by: '''Skraal '''Appearances: *The Sharp Shock of the Knife (The Past) *On the Waterfront David Cordell Handled by: '''Iceblock '''Appearances: *Circle of Fifths *Dead Ringer (Meanwhile) Dawson Demarke Handled by: '''ZombiexCreame '''Appearances: *The New Constitution Debbie Vickers Handled by: '''AtomicVandal '''Appearances: *Tiger in the Night Dolores Agnew Handled by: '''Ciel '''Appearances: *Yet Another Lesbian Sex Scene *#bloodgarden (Meanwhile) Douglas MacAllister Handled by: '''Skraal '''Appearances: *The King of Limbs Edith Caitlyn West Handled by: '''Acidic '''Appearances: *Where Is My Muse? Edward Alexandros Handled by: '''Grim Wolf '''Appearances: *Improvise! Elias Vandrier Handled by: '''Shiola '''Appearances: *Taking it to the Streets Emily Nakoa Handled by: '''MurderWeasel '''Appearances: *Moving Day (The Past) *Monochromatic Living *C is for Cookie Ethan Johnson Handled by: '''Hunt11 '''Appearances: *If you ain't gettin' drunk, get the fu- (The Past) *The locker room. A place of blood, mud, sweat and hijinks. (The Past) *Monochromatic Living *All nights must starts somewhere *That After Workout Burn Ezekiel Davis Handled by: '''Frozen Smoke '''Appearances: *Perfect Faria Young Handled by: '''Tythanin '''Appearances: *Generals of Elysium Francisco Reyes Lanza Handled by: '''AtomicVandal '''Appearances: *High Fashion, High Prices *Not the kind of drink I wanted Gabriel Castinera Handled by: '''Serpico '''Appearances: *What Is A Hero? Genie Banneman Handled by: '''BetaKnight '''Appearances: *Circle of Fifths *How I Spent My Suspension *It's All Fun and Games Until *Grave Goods (Meanwhile) *Dead Ringer (Meanwhile) Geo Watson Handled by: '''Delroy '''Appearances: *League of Lunchtime Hiro Fukuyama Handled by: '''Super Llama '''Appearances: *It's A-MAZE-ing *Perfect *The Magical Mystery Tour *The New Constitution *I Played Baseball With My Younger Brother *A Breath of Fresh Air *How I Spent My Suspension *Getting Prom Dates Over The Internet For Fun and Profit (Before Prom) *Rationally Early (Before Prom) Jack Johnson Handled by: '''Ares '''Appearances: *Adventures in Cooking Jake Mordetsky Handled by: '''Aura '''Appearances: *Being the New Kid Sucks (The Past) *Morning at the Mordetsky Mansion *In Relative Solitude *Test Drive *Tiger in the Night *A Predictable Climax (After Prom) James Johnson Handled by: '''Frozen Smoke '''Appearances: *Life is like a broken record Jamie Snicket Handled by: '''Dropbear '''Appearances: *Perfect *High Fashion, High Prices *Dark Tony Hawk Is Born Jason Lin Handled by: '''Iceblock '''Appearances: *Pardon the Dust *So You Wanna be a F*cking Fighter? Jasper Rourke Handled by: '''Brackie '''Appearances: *Lucky Flea (The Past) *Life is like a broken record *It's Cold Out Here *There's the Rub (After Prom) Jay Cassidy Handled by: '''DGib123 '''Appearances: *Early Morning Convos (The Past) *New Day...Same Life... *Lost in Thought Jesiree Merridew Handled by: '''ThePureLight47 '''Appearances: *Hit the Ground Running *F is for Finance and Future *Adapting The Orchid Thief Joshua Edwards Handled by: '''Dr. Nic '''Appearances: *Starting off small (The Past) *Gotta Go Fast! *So there's this girl... *Watch the Birdie *Sweethearts, skirts, and small talk Juliana Jones Handled by: '''ifnotwinter '''Appearances: *The Party Was Over Then, Too Kaliska Day Handled by: '''Arscapi '''Appearances: *I'm not falling apart; I'm just incomplete *The Only Sacred Ground *On the Waterfront Kevin de la Torre Handled by: '''Megami '''Appearances: *Hot Chocolate and Lawsuits (The Past) Kristian Sorenson Handled by: '''ThePureLight47 '''Appearances: *Passing Slowly Through the Vector *Hallway! Returns! (ft. DA-PUMP) Lahela Nakoa Handled by: '''Cake '''Appearances: *Moving Day (The Past) *It's not good, Eric. It's a gazebo! *Guava Jelly Lars Alvar Nylund Handled by: '''Acidic '''Appearances: *No Waiting On Checkstand Three *Set Lasers to Fun Leah Chapel Handled by: '''Cash Money '''Appearances: *LSMFT Luna Vanderhof Handled by: '''Cheshire42 '''Appearances: *Basic Rules Manu Martinez Handled by: '''Nadir '''Appearances: *What Is A Hero? Mark Kent Handled by: '''Sean '''Appearances: *A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks Meg Gassert Handled by: '''Monad '''Appearances: *Adapting The Orchid Thief Megan Collins Handled by: '''GameMaker '''Appearances: *I Slept With Someone In Aurora High School, And All I Got Was This Stupid Thread Written About Me (The Past) *It's A-MAZE-ing! Melissa Angelicchio Handled by: '''Megami '''Appearances: *On The Arcade Floor Michael Fischer Jr. Handled by: '''General Goose '''Appearances: *Bunga Bunga parties, Video Games and Vampires *Scarlet Darlings (Before Prom) Michael Joyner Handled by: '''HenchmenF '''Appearances: *The Party Was Over Then, Too *It's not good, Eric. It's a gazebo! Mike Korhonen Handled by: '''Little Boy '''Appearances: *The New Constitution *A Casual Question *Debates and Discourse Milo Richter Handled by: '''Cash Money '''Appearances: *Variables... Miriam Castille Handled by: '''CondorTalon '''Appearances: *It Was Just A Drink (The Past) *Skies of Gray *One Step Forwards, Two Steps Back *Shake and Stutter *You Were Not Spared (Meanwhile) Misa Achtland Handled by: '''Megami '''Appearances: *Skies of Gray Mitchell Burroughs Handled by: '''Cosmonologist '''Appearances: *Challenge Accepted Monica Bowman Handled by: '''Flare '''Appearances: *Event Flag Passed Nathaniel Fergus Handled by: '''JackRose '''Appearances: *Free Samples with Purchase Nick Constantine Handled by: '''RXK '''Appearances: *Everything exists to End (The Past) *C is for Cookie Oswaldo Marx Handled by: '''Little Boy '''Appearances: *Spooky Little Ghosties (The Past) *Cicada Nights *Simple Questions Are The Trickiest Owen Veveris Handled by: '''Serpico '''Appearances: *Not Seeing Eye to I (The Past) *This. Means. War (The Past) *All Happy Classes are Alike; Each Unhappy Class is Unhappy in their Own Way. *Beauty tarnished *... And Then They Poked At Cushions. Penny Huang Handled by: '''Brackie '''Appearances: *Not Seeing Eye to I (The Past) *Sensational *Clap Your Hands *Chaos Theory (Before Prom) Ramble Grant Handled by: '''ifnotwinter '''Appearances: *The Only Sacred Ground Randall Cimora Handled by: '''Cash Money '''Appearances: *Dripping Dream *Life is like a broken record Regan Flagg Handled by: '''Sister Grimm '''Appearances: *Down in the Alley (The Past) *A week or so later... (The Past) *Pleasant Relevations (The Past) *J'en Ai Marre *Life is like a broken record *Serenade with an Electric Guitar *Decoy Dating (Before Prom) Riley Moon Handled by: '''Chib '''Appearances: *Generals of Elysium *Passing Slowly Through the Vector *Hallway! Returns! (ft. DA-PUMP) *Action needs an Audience (Meanwhile) Rory Barton Handled by: '''ifnotwinter '''Appearances: *Rotational Symmetry (The Past) *Head Up, Heels Down Royce Chambers Handled by: '''Palhinuk '''Appearances: *Bunga Bunga parties, Video Games and Vampires Ryan Banks Handled by: '''Slam '''Appearances: *Dinner Date Ryan Caloin Handled by: '''Grim Wolf '''Appearances: *Skies of Gray *Lock-In Steph McKinney Handled by: '''Kalopsia '''Appearances: *Night of Magic (Prom) Susan Clarke Handled by: '''MurderWeasel '''Appearances: *If you ain't gettin' drunk, get the fu- (The Past) *You hit like a girl *After Practice *Three Peaches *Benched (Meanwhile) Tim Tavares Handled by: '''teamsleep '''Appearances: *As The World Dies The Eyes of God Grow Bigger (The Past) *J'en Ai Marre *The New Constitution *Keeping it Real Tito del Sol Handled by: '''teamsleep '''Appearances: *Skies of Gray Weijia Zhang Handled by: '''Un67 '''Appearances: *Just a Chance to Hang Out William Crawford Handled by: '''Caporacolo '''Appearances: *Variables... Yoshio Sato Handled by: '''Serpico '''Appearances: *A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks *Chocolate Discococo Category:Characters Category:Pregame Category:V5 Students